For The Rest of My Life
by Arisu Sakura
Summary: Aku akan mencintaimu selamanya, sekalipun kau tidak ada didunia ini.


"_I'll love you... for the rest of my life. Even you're not here."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>A Vocaloid Fanfiction<strong>_

"_**For The Rest of My Life"**_

_**Vocaloid © Yamaha, Crypton co.**_

_**Story © arichu13 (me!)**_

_**Gaje, AU maybe, abal, Typo(s) maybe, aneh**_

_**Don't like don't read**_

_**Miku x Kaito (kyaa~ daku cinta pair yang ini)**_

_**Alur kecepetan**_

_**Kaito POV**_

_**Just read and review**_

_**Author's Note (and curcol): **__huwaa~ gaje abal aneh alur kecepetan. Aneh lho 8) ini sebenernya cuma judulnya aja yang udah jadi, alurnya ngasal dan intinya baru ketemu pas nyampe pertengahan. Huwoho, daku kan kreatif #shot_

* * *

><p>Pernahkah kau mencintai seseorang di dunia ini? Pernahkah kau menyukai seseorang di dunia ini? Pernahkah kau mengagumi seseorang di dunia ini?<p>

Saat kau mendengar atau membaca ketiga pertanyaan diatas, kau akan menjawab bagaimana?

Orang yang dikagumi? Semua orang akan menjawab; "Ya."

Orang yang disukai? 50% akan menjawab "Ya", dan sisanya menjawab "Tidak."

Orang yang dicintai? Tidak sampai 20% orang menjawab "Ya" karena kenyataan. Umumnya orang mengatakan cinta karena ia merasa dirinya mencintai, agar dicintai dan dianggap setia.

Kalau aku? Aku akan menjawab apa?

Akan kujawab...

"Aku punya orang yang kukagumi, aku belum menemukan orang yang kusukai sebagai seorang pasangan, dan aku tidak memiliki orang yang kucintai. Apa itu cukup?"

Orang dihadapanku terbelalak kaget. "I-i-iya!" katanya dan langsung pergi. Aku hanya menghela napas. Duh, aku bosan dengan pertanyaan konyol macam itu. Serba salah jawabannya. Jika kujawab ada orang yang kusukai, aku pasti ditanya-tanya siapa yang kusukai, lalu langsung dihajar oleh yang bertanya kalau orang yang kusukai itu disukai oleh orang yang menanyaiku. Kalau kujawab tidak ada yang kusukai, aku pasti dianggap berbohong. Jadi, agar tidak dianggap berbohong, aku harus memasang wajah yang benar-benar tidak menunjukkan rasa sukaku pada seseorang, wajah yang serius, kesal, dan tidak gugup. Dijamin orang yang menanyaiku langsung kabur ketakutan.

Ah, aku belum memperkenalkan diriku, ya? Maaf, aku lupa. Namaku adalah Kaito. Nama lengkap? Ah, anggap saja Kaito Shion. Katanya itu namaku. Aku adalah seorang lelaki berusia 15 tahun yang bersekolah di Vocaloid High School, kelas X-4. Aku lelaki berambut biru lurus dan lembut, tinggi dan katanya proporsi tubuhku ideal, bermata biru, katanya pintar olahraga, katanya pintar pelajaran, dan katanya punya banyak penggemar. Oke, aku ini terlalu polos, jadi aku tidak tau apa aku benar-benar pintar olahraga, pintar pelajaran, dan punya banyak penggemar. Tubuhku? Menurutku tinggi dan proporsi tubuhku biasa saja.

Aku cuma pernah jatuh cinta sekali, pada seorang gadis berambut pendek bernama Meiko, yang sudah punya pacar. Tapi karena aku malah dihajar oleh pacarnya, tanpa jelas sebabnya apa, aku jadi membencinya. Sejak saat itu, aku selalu menekan perasaan sukaku pada orang. Siapapun itu. Aku jadi kelihatan dingin. Tapi tetap saja aku punya orang yang dikagumi, itu hal biasa.

Tapi... sampai kapan aku akan terus seperti ini dan tidak pernah menyukai seorang manusia pun?

.

Dan dirinya mengubah hidupku untuk selamanya.

Seorang gadis berambut hijau panjang yang dikuncir _twin tail_. Wajah gadis itu cantik, polos, dan manis. Kemerahan seperti buah peach. Senyum manis yang selalu mengembang diwajahnya. Bulu mata lentik. Tubuh tinggi dan langsing. Sungguh gadis yang sangat cantik dimataku. Tapi kecantikannya berbeda, seperti... kecantikan saat melihat seseorang yang spesial. Seseorang...? Aku tidak tau apa perasaanku sekarang padanya, berbeda dari perasaanku pada Meiko dulu, perasaanku lebih hebat daripada itu. Bagaimana, ya?

Ah, aku belum memberitahukan siapa gadis itu. Namanya adalah Hatsune Miku, anak yang baru pindah ke kelasku.

"Selamat pagi..." katanya sambil tersenyum manis saat pertama masuk ke kelas. Wajahnya tidak menampakkan keraguan berada di kelas baru, ditempat asing. "Namaku Hatsune Miku, salam kenal." Aku jatuh cinta padanya pada pandangan pertama. Saat ia membungkuk dan memperkenalkan diri. Setelah itu, dia menatapku sambil tersenyum. Senyum yang sepertinya khusus diberikan padaku. Sebuah senyum manis yang membuatku jatuh cinta. Sekalipun aku telah memcoba untuk tidak jatuh cinta. Inikah yang namanya takdir?

"Tempat dudukmu di sebelah Shion. Shion, tolong pinjamkan Hatsune buku pelajaran." Kata guruku. Aku mengangguk.

Inikah yang namanya takdir?

Dipertemukan dengan seorang gadis cantik yang membuatku jatuh cinta padanya. Hal yang membuatku jatuh cinta bukan hanya kecantikannya, kebaikannya juga. Perasaanku... lebih dari sekedar cinta monyet padanya. Aku tau itu, aku tau karena aku pernah mengalaminya, mengalami cinta monyet yang terlalu menyedihkan.

"Hai!" sapanya. Suara merdu nan manis mengalun dipikiranku terus. Aku mengangguk. "Kenalkan, aku Hatsune Miku, siapa kau?" tanyanya.

"K-Kaito." Kataku gugup. Miku mengulurkan tangannya dan menjabat tanganku. Jantungku berdebar kencang saat tanganku bertemu tangannya. Aku merasa bahwa akulah orang terbahagia didunia ini. Senyum mengembang dibibirnya. "Kita harus menjadi teman baik, ya!" katanya. Aku mengangguk pelan.

.

"Kaito!" panggil Miku. Aku menoleh sambil tersenyum. "Ih, Kaito memang paling imut kalau tersenyum!" katanya sambil mencubit pipiku pelan. Wajahku memerah karena malu. "Jangan bercanda, ah!" kataku sambil melepaskan cubitan Miku. Dia hanya tersenyum manis. "Ehehe, jangan marah, dong. Masa Kaito kejam sama aku?" aku hanya mengangguk-angguk. Miku memang terlalu manis. Aku ingin memberitahukan padanya perasaanku sebenarnya, tapi mana mungkin aku bisa, kan?

"Hei!"

"Oh! Apa?" tanyaku bodoh. "Harusnya aku yang tanya kenapa, kau sakit? Kok bengong?" kugelengkan kepala. "Bohong." Kata Miku sambil memajukan bibirnya. Manisnya... pikirku. Miku tersenyum. "Ya sudah kalau kau tidak mau memberitahuku. Tidak masalah." Katanya tersenyum.

"Suatu saat akan kuberitahukan padamu, tenang saja." Kataku pelan.

"Eh? Apa?" tanya Miku. Ah! Untung dia tidak mendengarnya! "Tidak." kataku cepat. Miku hanya menghela napas sambil cemberut. "Iya, nanti kuberitahu, deh!" kataku, dan Miku tersenyum! "Janji, ya!" aku mengangguk sambil balas tersenyum.

.

Tiap hari, tiap detik, kulalui semuanya dengan Miku, tidak peduli apapun yang terjadi. Dia selalu ada untukku, dia gadis yang baik. Sekarang aku sudah kelas XII. Sekelas dengan Miku, sebangku dengan Miku. Haha, benar-benar tidak terpisahkan. Bahkan banyak yang berkata kami pacaran dan para cowok penggemar Miku, tentu saja, sangat tidak mendukungku dan mau mengusirku dari dunia Miku.

"Siapa kau? Kau itu apanya Miku? Mau apa?"

Itu yang selalu kukatakan pada orang yang mau mengusirku dari dunia Miku. Setelah bicara begitu, aku bangkit.

"Lebih baik kau jangan mengusirku dari dirinya, kecuali kalau itu maunya. Pergi sana, carilah orang yang kau cintai sendiri." Kataku sambil menatap sinis orang yang mengusirku.

"Tapi kau jangan memonopolinya!"

"Apa pedulimu? Aku hanya sahabatnya. Aku tidak memonopolinya." Saat seperti itu, aku pasti sudah mengepalkan tangan siap menonjok orang itu kalau dia tetap mau mengusirku. "Pergilah! Atau akan ku–"

Disaat itulah, aku tidak pernah menyelesaikan perkataanku, orang dihadapanku itu pasti sudah kabur duluan. Huh, payahnya.

.

Miku bagai cahayaku. Saat kusedih, dia menghiburku. Saat kukesal, dia menenangkanku. Saat kusenang, dia ikut senang walaupun dia sedang tidak senang. Aku merasa aku benar-benar mencintainya. Jadi, Tuhan, bolehkah aku terus bersamanya? Hidup bersamanya? Dan bolehkah dirikulah orang yang dicintainya? Aku mencintainya, apapun yang terjadi.

.

"Truth or Dare?"

Ini permainan yang cukup membuatku kebingungan. Fuh, memilih antara kejujuran dan keberanian? Bagaimana, ya? Pilih Dare, teman-temanku sadis semua! Pasti akan disuruh melakukan hal-hal aneh. Sedangkan kalau pilih Truth? Uh, banyak rahasia yang tidak ingin kuberitahukan!

"Dare..." kataku pelan. Teman-temanku tersenyum. "Ayo! Cium pipi Miku!"

Eh? Tuh kan! Sadis! Aku diam sebentar. "Ayo!" paksa teman-temanku. Aku mengalah. Aku berdiri dan mendekati Miku. "Maaf, ya." Bisikku pelan ditelinga Miku, dan kukecup sedikit pipinya. Teman-teman bersorak senang. Aku dan Miku diam dengan wajah semerah tomat. Oke, tidak ada bedanya dengan tomat. Cepat hentikan permainan ini!

"Yaay~ Truth or Dare?" ah! Pulpen, yang digunakan untuk menunjuk, menunjuk Miku! Miku kebingungan. "Truth" katanya. Semuanya tersenyum lagi. "Siapa yang kau sukai?" kata semua berbarengan. Uwaa, aku ikut dengar dong! Aku merapat, berharap nama yang disebut Miku adalah namaku.

"Ng..." dia kebingungan, wajahnya memerah lagi. "K-Kaito..." katanya pelan.

Blush...

Giliran wajahku yang memerah! "M-Miku?" tanyaku pelan. Teman-teman bersorak lagi. "Tuh! Kalian cocok! Jadian dong!" goda seseorang. Wajahku dan Miku merah berbarengan lagi. "Apa jawabanmu, Kaito?" goda yang lainnya. Wajahku memerah. "Aku... aku juga menyukainya." Kataku pelan. "Yay! Tuh kan kalian cocok!"

.

Sejak saat game Truth or Dare itu, aku dan Miku jadian.

"Hei, Kaito. Sejak kapan kau menyukaiku?"

"Sejak... sejak kita berkenalan." Kataku pelan pada Miku. Miku tersentak kaget. "Sejak itu? Aku juga menyukaimu sejak itu! Aduh, bodohnya kita tidak jujur dengan perasaan sendiri." Katanya sambil tersenyum.

Ya, aku memang bodoh. Pikirku.

"Ah... Kaito, mau berjanji tidak?" tanya Miku. "Berjanji untuk mencintaiku selamanya, apa adanya. Mau?" aku mengangguk. Karena cuma kau yang bisa kucintai didunia ini, Miku.

.

Aku tidak tau itu mungkin terakhir kalinya aku bersamanya. Apakah permintaan janjinya itu adalah permintaan terakhir? Aku tidak mengerti. Kenapa dia cepat sekali pergi?

Tuhan, biarkan dia hidup sebentar lagi bersamaku!

.

Malam itu hujan turun dengan cukup deras. Gadis bernama Miku itu berlari terburu-buru. Sampai diseberang jalan, dilihatnya lampu pejalan kaki menunjukkan warna hijau. Tapi saat kakinya menyentuh jalan raya, lampu pejalan kaki menunjukkan warna merah, dan ia tidak menyadarinya.

Dan melajulah sebuah truk angkutan besar melewati jalan itu. Aku kebetulan melihatnya. Truk itu melaju begitu cepat.

"Miku!" pekikku.

Ciitt!

Brak!

"Miku!" pekikku sambil menangis.

"Cepat telpon ambulans!"

"Ya!"

Seorang warga baik hati menelepon ambulans. Dan dengan cepat ambulans datang.

"Cepat angkut gadis ini!" para petugas mengangkut Miku masuk ke dalam ambulans, aku ikut masuk ke ambulans menemani Miku.

.

Saat itu benar-benar malam yang sangat membuat panik, tapi akhirnya lewat begitu saja. Dan ini sudah dua bulan sejak kecelakaan itu.

"Semoga kau senang dialam sana, Miku." Kataku. Kuletakkan buket bunga di makamnya. Bunganya masih segar dan indah. Kuharap Miku sedang tersenyum diatas sana.

"Aku akan terus mencintaimu, Miku. Sekalipun kau tidak ada dan tak akan pernah menemaniku lagi..."

Kutatap langit biru sambil membayangkan senyummu diatas sana.

"... Selamanya, cintaku ini kekal."

_**-Fin-**_


End file.
